


Red

by emotrashcentral



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Burn, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotrashcentral/pseuds/emotrashcentral
Summary: Baekhyun meets Chanyeol in a red scarve, and falls in love on a red blanket. What's a title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry in advance?? Yell at me on twitter @emotrashcentral

“Please please please not now,” Baekhyun whines as he sits in his car on a cold November morning. He was running late to his 9:30 advanced psych class, again. Last time he arrived late his professor held him afterwards to lecture him about responsibilities and how he should care more being so close to graduation. Pulling out his phone he calculated that there was no way he would make it. “Yixing thank god, I’m not gonna make the lecture today can I copy your notes? I’ll owe you big time,” Baekhyun pleas into the phone. “No problem I hope whatever you’re having problems with works out, you sound stressed out man. Call me if you need anything at all!” Yixing groggily replies. 

Baekhyun slides the phone into his coat pocket, taking a deep breath. He hurriedly leaves the car, nearly slamming his hand in the door as he storms towards his apartment building. He climbs up the stairs, out of breath by the time he reaches the fourth floor. He enters the small apartment and flops unceremoniously onto the old loveseat his mom let him have. At least it was a Friday. Sitting up, he reaches for his phone to find the closest place that could fix his damn car. One place a few blocks away had decent enough reviews and Baekhyun wasn’t picky at this point. 

He stands up reaching his arms over his head, stretching after laying in an uncomfortable position on his phone for such a long time. He wrapped his red scarf around his neck before putting his coat on. Slipping into sneakers, he grabs his keys as he leaves the door. After a short walk he arrives in front of a metal building with a sign saying Exo Auto Repair. As he pushes through the door, the smell of motor oil is the first thing he notices. The second thing he notices, is a boy sitting behind a desk on his phone with papers thrown about haphazardly. The boy is wearing a White Sox hat, with the biggest ears Baekhyun had ever saw sticking out. 

Baekhyun walks towards the desk, clearing his throat to get the boy’s attention. “Excuse me,” he calls out to the person across the room. The boy jumps at the sound, knocking his knee against the desk and dropping his phone. Baekhyun stifles a laugh in his scarf. “Hey are you okay? I didn’t mean to interrupt your game,” he teases the boy, who was under the desk retrieving his fallen cell phone. “Uh no-yeah I’m good I’m sorry I uh, “the boy spoke rapidly as he peeked his head over the top making eye contact. As his almond shaped eyes made contact with Baekhyun his rambling came to a halt. Baekhyun could feel his cheeks grow red as he unraveled the scarf, feeling the boy’s eyes follow his movements. “I’m Chanyeol? Uh how can I do you- what can I do for you? I’m sorry I didn’t mean- “he stammered. “No it’s okay! Um is your phone alright?” Baekhyun interrupts the boy- Chanyeol apparently.

Chanyeol stood still for a second, eyes still on Baekhyun before blinking rapidly and looking at said object resting in his hand. “It looks the same to me!” he grins at Baekhyun. “Um yeah s-sorry what can I help you with?” Chanyeol asked again, timidly. “I actually don’t know? My car isn’t starting and I don’t know why I figured someone would be able to fix it though so, here I am,” Baekhyun responds, voice only a little shaky. Chanyeol shoots him another toothy grin as he steps out from behind the desk. “Oh! I can look at it for you! It would be no problem is it far?” he asks as he strides across the room towards another door. “Oh um it’s about a five minute walk I just live down the road, I mean if it’s no problem would you?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol as he peeks his head out of the room he went to. 

Before Chanyeol could respond, a man walked in through the front door. “Yah! Park where’d you go? I swear if you’re on that damn phone again I’ll- oh. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there,” The man stopped in the middle of the room facing Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Are you actually going to do something today kid?” the man teased Chanyeol. “First of all, I do plenty, and yes I have an actual task right now. Baekhyun here is having mystery car troubles and I’m going to be his knight in shining armor. So, yeah.” Chanyeol finished lamely, looking to Baekhyun to back him up. “My car’s just down the road I can’t get it to start?” Baekhyun mumbled to the stranger. “If you trust this goofy kid enough, be my guest. If he messes it up just come back and ask for Junmyeon and I can make sure the job gets done!” Junmyeon smiled and walked past them somewhere. 

After Junmyeon left, Chanyeol and Baekhyun locked eyes again before Chanyeol stammered out “So! If you’re ready, we can head out? If you still want me that is.” Baekhyun swallowed before nodding. “I still want you Chanyeol.” The tips of Chanyeol’s ears began to turn red as he fought off a smirk. “Let’s go then!” Chanyeol shouted, startling Baekhyun, who was re-wrapping himself in the red scarf. They exited the building and began walking in silence. 

“So! What do you do? Are you a student?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to break the quiet. “I’m a student, I’m in my third year of university now. I’m still not sure about what I want to do though,” Baekhyun trailed off. He always hated these conversations, the ones where the other person looked down on him for not having his shit together yet. He waited for Chanyeol to ask why or how that could be when he was this far along in his studies. Instead, Chanyeol replied with “It’s okay, I understand. I thought I wanted to be an engineer and went to school myself for a while. My uncle Junmyeon, you met him before, he offered me a Summer job as the receptionist at his place and I kind of fell in love with it. Obviously I’m trained though! I know what I’m doing I promise I’m not going to break your vehicle don’t mind what he said he was just-“   
Baekhyun interrupted Chanyeol again “I trust you,” Chanyeol stumbled over nothing and looked at Baekhyun with another one of those toothy grins, ears red. Baekhyun smiled back at him this time, and felt a warmth spread through his chest. Baekhyun could see the building now, and pointed Chanyeol to his beat up Toyota. Chanyeol instructed him to try and start the car again while he checked under the hood. After a couple of failed attempts, Chanyeol shut the hood and got in the car with him. “Try again, but push the gas a little,” Baekhyun did as instructed, and the car gurgled to life. “What- how?” Baekhyun spluttered, face red. “It was a hunch I guess, when you were trying to start the car earlier nothing was out of place under the hood. Honestly I’m glad it just needed gas, otherwise I would have had to get Junmyeon to take a look and look like a fool,” Chanyeol laughed, loud in the small car. He started coughing, tears in his eyes. Baekhyun began laughing too, as Chanyeol cleared his throat, face beet red. When Baekhyun got the laughter out of his system, Chanyeol was staring at him. Baekhyun squirmed under Chanyeol’s gaze. “What, I didn’t think my laugh was quite that ugly,” Baekhyun said quietly. 

“No, it was wonderful Baekhyun, not at all ugly,” Chanyeol said just as quietly with a fond smile on his face. “You’re so cute I wish I could-“ he began before his eyes widened. “Oh my god ignore me pretend I didn’t say that I wasn’t supposed to say that I am so sorry I should-“ Baekhyun began laughing again, high and resounding in the enclosed space. Chanyeol blinked at him with a red face, before smiling shyly. “It’s okay Chanyeol, I’m not weirded out or anything. And it’s not like you’re bad looking yourself…” Baekhyun trailed off, a blush beginning to creep onto his face as well. “I’m sorry I should head back Junmyeon will think I’m slacking off, I’m glad everything worked out,” Chanyeol said, not making a move to exit the car. “I mean, if I ever need anything I know where to go, now,” Baekhyun said softly, maintaining eye contact with Chanyeol.

Neither moved to get out of the car, both searching for something to say as an excuse to stay together longer. “Okay so I know that this is probably way out of line, and I understand if you want me to leave and never come back, but could I have your number? I think it’s be really cool to hang out sometime,” Chanyeol rambled off. He looked like he was two seconds away from retracting the statement when Baekhyun piped up “Yes! I mean, uh yeah that’d be cool, I’d love to hang out sometime,” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a small smile as he handed his phone over. Chanyeol wore a face splitting grin as he put his number into Baekhyun’s phone. Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s phone and put his number in, before handing it back. Their hands touched when they exchanged the phones, both blushing. “I’ll see you around, yeah?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol when he began to open his door. “Absolutely, are you busy this weekend?” Chanyeol replied, looking at Baekhyun hopefully. “I don’t think so? If you want, we can meet up or something! I mean, only if you want to I’m not trying to pressure you,” Baekhyun responded, face heating up. “Baekhyun I’d love to,” Chanyeol said, smiling softly at a flustered Baekhyun. They smiled at each other before Chanyeol nodded at Baekhyun and turned towards the direction he came from a visible skip in his step. Baekhyun sat in his car for another few minutes, smiling like an idiot. 

Baekhyun only had his psych class on Fridays, but made plans with Yixing for lunch. They met at a small restaurant across town. Yixing arrived before Baekhyun, in their usual booth. Baekhyun slid into the booth opposite Yixing, taking a sip of the tea Yixing ordered for him. “Dude thanks again, I thought my car finally quite on me this morning. I even went to a car shop? Car repair place? Whatever, and had this poor guy come to my apartment to check it out. Apparently nothing was wrong, but it’s all good I got his number,” Baekhyun said smugly. Yixing smiled and shook his head as he slid the notes across the table as Baekhyun took out his phone to take a picture. He set his phone down as Yixing put the notes back in his messenger bag. “So some poor guy not only went to your house to fix a working car, but he also has to deal with your clingy ass calling him all the time? Sucks to be him,” Yixing laughed as he took a drink of his own tea. 

Baekhyun pouted and swirled the straw in the glass. “I’m not clingy,” he whined. Yixing rolled his eyes. “Whatever, what’s the guy’s name?” Yixing asked. “His name is Chanyeol, he works at that car repair thing by where I live. Exo? He was so cute, he’s got this toothy smile and these huge ears and he’s so funny. We’re supposed to do something this weekend I’m excited!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Yixing looked at him with a fond smile. “Baek, you know I love you and I support your endeavors but please be careful. You just met this guy, and spoke for all of what, twenty minutes? He knows where you live and… I just want you to be happy. I hope this guy turns out to be a great one, but don’t get your hopes up,” Yixing advised him from across the booth. Over the past few years, Yixing had become Baekhyun’s rock, his support. Baekhyun was extremely grateful to have someone like Yixing in his life. 

Baekhyun smiled at his best friend. “I know, I know, but I think this one will work out. I can’t really explain it, I just know. When he smiles at me, my whole body becomes warm. He’s so caring, I can tell he’ll at least be a great friend,” Baekhyun assures Yixing. “Hopefully with benefits…” He mumbles into his straw.

 

Later, Baekhyun is swaddled on the couch watching reruns on tv, but mostly thinking about Chanyeol. He was at least a head taller than Baekhyun was, and had big strong hands. Baekhyun shivered at the memory of their hands touching, and the spark that went through his body. He thought about those hands gripping his hips so hard, bruises are left behind. Those hands smoothing down his back as he- a buzzing sound snaps him back into reality. He shivered again before reaching out of his blanket cocoon to get his phone. 

Chanyeol’s contact was on the screen, illuminating his face in the dim light. Baekhyun smiled as he answered “Hi Chanyeol! How was your day?” Baekhyun chirped into his blankets while squirming with excitement. “Um it was pretty good, I had the cutest guy come into work today so it was pretty nice,” Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun shivered at the sound of his deep voice made gravelly by the phone. He tried to suppress his overflow of emotions, but giggled into the receiver. “You are seriously so cute, what are you doing right now?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. “Um, not much. I’m just lying on the couch watching old tv shows. I mean, I was, but now I’m thinking about what we can do this weekend. I’m really excited, I haven’t gone out in a long time!” Baekhyun replied cheerily. Chanyeol was quiet on the other end of the line. “Chanyeol? Are you there? Did I say something?” Baekhyun asked nervously, free hand twisting in the soft fabric of the red blanket surrounding him. “S-sorry I was just surprised that you’re excited, I actually thought that you gave me your number out of pity,” Chanyeol nervously laughed. Baekhyun furrowed his brows “Why would I do that? I genuinely l-like you Chanyeol, I want to get to know you,” Baekhyun said softly. Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “I’m glad to hear that Baekhyun … I really want to get to know you. I’m sorry if I’m coming on too strong but can I come over now? I just want to see you,” Chanyeol laughed nervously again. 

Baekhyun flushed as he looked around his cluttered apartment. “My apartment is kind of messy right now I don’t think you’d want to.…” he trailed off as he sat up. “Oh, no, I won’t mind at all! We can just watch tv, nothing fancy,. I mean, if you want to, obviously. I mean, it was a stupid idea to begin with I’m sorry Baek-“ Chanyeol began. “No! I mean, it wasn’t a stupid idea, it’s sweet. If you’re sure the mess won’t be a problem feel free, I’ll buzz you up.” Baekhyun said softly. “Really? Okay, okay, I’ll leave in a minute then. Um, I’ll be there in about ten minutes, okay?” Chanyeol asked excitedly. Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah sounds great! I can’t wait Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied fondly as he walked towards his room. They said good bye and Baekhyun rushed around tidying up as much as possible, putting on more deodorant in case he sweats nervously. He was debating whether or not to brush his teeth again when the buzzer went off. He pressed the button to let Chanyeol into the building, excited squeals bubbling past his lips.

When Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun’s door Baekhyun did a little happy dance before opening the door. Chanyeol stood on his doorstep in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, nothing fancy, but Baekhyun’s mouth went dry. Chanyeol ran his eyes over Baekhyun’s form, clad in sweatpants and a too big sweater that hung slightly off one shoulder. He wanted to mark him up. “Hi, can I come in?” Chanyeol asked, trying to keep his voice even. Baekhyun flushed and ushered him in. “You’re so cute when you blush, you know that right?” Chanyeol chuckled as he entered the living room. “I didn’t know that, but thank you. I think,” Baekhyun replied, body feeling warmer. Chanyeol smiled at him, the same toothy grin that had plagued Baekhyun’s thoughts since the morning. Baekhyun smiled back brightly, resisting the urge to cling to Chanyeol’s larger body like a koala. Chanyeol took a couple of timid steps towards Baekhyun, almost touching the smaller boy. “Is this okay?” Chanyeol asked lowly as he put his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders loosely. 

Baekhyun tilted his head upwards to look at Chanyeol, faces inches apart. “Yeah, it’s more than okay,” he replied, breath fanning over Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyun leaned forward and buried his face in Chanyeol’s broad chest, shivering slightly as Chanyeol tightened his arms. “Why do you smell so nice,” Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol’s shirt. “Mm?” Chanyeol hummed onto the top of Baekhyun’s head. “Oh, it was nothing,” Baekhyun replied as he took a step back, ending the embrace. “Do you wanna watch something with me?” he asked Chanyeol, looking up to meet his brown eyes. Chanyeol pouted slightly “Only if we cuddle,” he demanded. “Oh, that can be arranged,” Baekhyun smirked as he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and led him towards the couch. Their hands fit together Baekhyun’s slim fingers slotting with Chanyeol’s larger ones. He let Chanyeol’s hand fall as he pointed to the couch. “Sit,’ he said, and Chanyeol did. 

The movie that had come on was still playing, Baekhyun figured it good enough. He didn’t want plan to watch it anyway. Chanyeol sat, looking up at Baekhyun and licked his lips. Baekhyun stepped forward, and put his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders before placing himself in Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol’s breathing hitched and he shuddered slightly. “So, how invested are you in the whole movie thing,’ Baekhyun whispered. “I mean, I wouldn’t be devastated if you wanted to do something else,” Chanyeol replied, voice rough. He nuzzled into the place between Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck where the sweater left skin exposed and lightly ran his tongue along there. 

Baekhyun whimpered, subtly grinding on top of Chanyeol. Chanyeol sucked lightly at Baekhyun neck before pulling away and looking into Baekhyun’s lidded eyes. “Is this okay? I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything,” Chanyeol said with a shaky voice. Baekhyun whimpered and leaned forward to press his lips to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol swiped his tongue at Baekhyun’s who opened his mouth allowing access. Chanyeol ran his tongue along Baekhyun’s while holding him tightly to his chest. Baekhyun whimpered as the kiss deepened, and he could feel Chanyeol getting hard beneath him. He ground his hips slowly and moaned high pitched into the kiss. Chanyeol echoed with a much deeper moan of his own as his hips twitched up of their own accord. 

Baekhyun leaned back and looked down into Chanyeol’s dark eyes. “I want you,” he murmured before Chanyeol stood up, strong arms holding Baekhyun’s smaller framer tightly to his body as he walked to the only other door that wasn’t the toilet in the hallway. Their lips stayed connected until they entered the bedroom and Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against the door, aligning their hardening lengths together. Baekhyun threw his head back and bit his lip to keep in the moans trying to escape. “No baby, let me hear you. Be a good boy let me hear you,” Chanyeol groaned into Baekhyun’s neck as he continued thrusting their crotches together. Baekhyun let his mouth fall open and groaned as Chanyeol Sucked marks into his neck. Chanyeol leaned back and admired to pretty red marks that littered Baekhyun’s shoulder. He took a step back and removed his shirt, pulling Baekhyun’s off as well. 

Baekhyun stepped forward and pushed Chanyeol onto his bed before slowly sliding his sweatpants down. Chanyeol sat on the bed and watched Baekhyun undress in front of him, for him. Baekhyun palmed his dick over his boxer briefs making eye contact with Chanyeol, letting small moans out. He finally slides his underwear down to the floor before dropping to his knees in front of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun nuzzled against his straining zipper. “Baek, please,” he moaned. Baekhyun licked his lips and smirked as he pulled Chanyeol’s jeans and underwear off in one swift movement. Chanyeol hissed at the cold air hitting his straining erection. Baekhyun’s mouth watered at the sight of Chanyeol on his bed, flushed with a leaking cock just for him. He leaned forward and licked at the head, gathering the pre-cum that had gathered there. “Oh my god, you’re so good, such a good boy,” Chanyeol moaned out. Baekhyun’s neglected erection throbbed at Chanyeol’s praise. He took as much of Chanyeol’s leaking cock into his mouth as he could and moaned at the taste, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled off with a pop. He repeated the motion until Chanyeol gripped his hair and pulled him off. Baekhyun’s lips were red and shiny with pre-cum and saliva. Chanyeol moaned at the sight. “Baek, baby, you look so fucking good right now, you did such a great job, I almost came. I had to stop you because I want to fill you up,” Chanyeol whispered onto Baekhyun’s head, stroking his hair softly. He picked Baekhyun up and placed him on his back before lowering himself between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun was already squirming and whining, as Chanyeol placed his smaller legs over his shoulders. 

Chanyeol leaned down and admired Baekhyun’s pink hole, salivating at how pretty he was. He licked across the surface as Baekhyun screamed above him. Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun’s hips to the bed as he dove his tongue in over and over again, Baekhyun leaking all over himself. “Chanyeol, I-I’m so close I- Ah! I ‘m going to c-cum!” Baekhyun screamed from above Chanyeol. Chanyeol pulled back before Baekhyun released and encircled his smaller dick with his large hand tightly, denying Baekhyun’s orgasm. Baekhyun cried out, and Chanyeol chuckled. “You have the prettiest hole I’ve ever seen Baekhyun, you’re so pretty, my pretty boy. You’re my good boy right?” He murmured into Baekhyun’s heaving chest. “Yes! Yes I’m your good boy, only yours!” Baekhyun sobbed out. Chanyeol saw a bottle of lube on the nightstand and reached over for it. “Baekhyun can I open you up? Do you want my cock in you?” Chanyeol asked breathily into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Please! Please Chanyeol, I need your cock, I’ll be a good boy I promise!” Baekhyun sobbed, arching up into Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol poured lube onto his fingers, waiting for it to warm while teasing Baekhyun’s rim lightly. Baekhyun sobbed when he pushed the first finger in, thicker than his own. Chanyeol left kisses across Baekhyun’s hi bones as he worked another finger in. Baekhyun slowly pushed down onto Chanyeol’s fingers as he spread the, spreading the smaller boy out. Baekhyun was openly moaning by the time Chanyeol had three finger moving in and out of him. “Please, Yeol I’m ready, please!” Baekhyun begged as Chanyeol brought his fingers out before pouring more lube onto his straining erection. “Baekhyun look at me,” Chanyeol said, searching for Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun looked p with slightly misty eyes. “I need you to tell me you’re sure,” Chanyeol said, ignoring the urge to take what he badly wanted. “Chanyeol, please, I need you, I’m sure, please,” Baekhyun whimpered before Chanyeol slowly pushed into him.

Baekhyun’s back arched, and his eye fluttered shut as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Chanyeol’s ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. Baekhyun slowly circled his hips and let out a small moan. He pushed onto Chanyeol’s dick, and moaned loudly. Chanyeol slowly pulled back before thrusting deep. “Oh my god, Chanyeol, you fill me up so well! Please more!” Baekhyun begged as Chanyeol hit that spot deep inside him. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun tighten and angled his hip to slam his dick directly into Baekhyun’s prostate with every stroke. Chanyeol began to moan as well as Baekhyun screamed and writhed under him, begging for release.”Baek you’re so fucking goo, such a good boy for me, taking my dick. You’re so, so good,” Chanyeol moans, picking up the pace even more. 

The headboard was slamming into the walls with the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts into Baekhyun’s arched body. His back wasn’t touching the mattress anymore, his head thrown back moaning loudly. “Please, Chanyeol I’m so close, cum with me, please I want to feel you cum in me!” Baekhyun begged as he tightened even more on Chanyeol’s throbbing cock. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s hands, taking them into his own as he brought his face closer to Baekhyun’s, slamming his hips against Baekhyun’s plump ass. “Ah B-Baek!” Chanyeol yelled out as his hips stuttered, spilling his seed into Baekhyun’s ass. Feeling himself fill with Chanyeol’s cum was enough to send Baekhyun over the edge. He arched up against Chanyeol as his cock spurted out ropes of seen between them.

Chanyeol laid on Baekhyun catching his breath, panting into Baekhyun’s mouth. He rolls off and grabs a shirt from the floor to wipe Baekhyun and himself clean. Baekhyun hummed happily and stretched as Chanyeol cleaned him up. “Holy fucking shit Chanyeol, my bones feel like jelly. That was incredible,” Baekhyun sighed as he opened his eyes to find Chanyeol staring at his naked body. “You really are beautiful Baek, you did so well,” Chanyeol said softly before leaning down to capture Baekhyun’s lips again. When he breaks the kiss he rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s, both slightly sticky from the sex. “Chanyeol, I really like you. I don’t wat this to be a one-time thing,” Baekhyun murmured with his eyes still shut. Chanyeol leaned back and looked at Baekhyun, searching for hints of him joking. “You really mean that?” Chanyeol asks softly. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open as he nods and reaches for Chanyeol again. They embrace until Baekhyun gets cold and they have to go to the living room to get his blankets back. Chanyeol lays down by Baekhyun, wrapping him in a plush red blanket. 

“This definitely isn’t a one-time thing Baekhyun, I’ll be here for as long as you’ll have me,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s soft brown hair. “  
“Good, because I’m not letting you go,” Baekhyun replies sleepily as he pulls Chanyeol closer, before drifting off and dreaming of he and Chanyeol in a field of red flowers.

Fin


End file.
